They Way It Always Was
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Does Hermione get her closure after the wedding? Part 17 to 'Someone To Turn To'. Contains smut.


Part 17 to 'Someone To Turn To'

* * *

Ron just said the wrong name at the alter and everyone just gasped in astonishment. Hermione sat back in her bench speculating if this was a good or bad thing to come. She didn't imagine this in any way. Lavender shot Hermione a malicious glare. Lavender sucked it up and looked at Ron.

"Let's go on." she said in a firm tone clearing her throat. She was clearly upset still though. Hermione couldn't take anymore of this.

"Excuse me." Hermione sighed getting back up and running into people's legs trying to get out rushing. Hermione quickly walked down the aisle, without looking back, and back out into the rain. She didn't know what to do or what just happened or where to go. She just remained under a little shelter near the door until the rain passed by. Everyone was gonna accuse her now for Ron saying the wrong name.

"Hermione?!" Ginny called out barely audible through the rain. Hermione turned and saw Ginny holding her bouquet over her head shielding her from the rain.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed and they both embraced each other happy to see one another. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you suppose to be inside?" Hermione asked wondering why Ginny walked from her place in the alter and walking by a ton a people while the ceremony was still in session.

"Who cares?! I can't believe you made it! I'm so happy you came." Ginny said with a smile. She was getting drenched and wet and she didn't even care. She had to run to her best friends' aid. Her mascara was running and her hair fell from her bun.

"You're really happy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it made Ron say the wrong name! It was quite hilarious actually." Ginny giggled. Hermione laughed too. That was really crazy how it all happened.

"I can't believe it. Did you see how everyone was staring at me? Like it was my fault and….I just had to get out of there." Hermione said trying to stay underneath the shelter shivering a bit from the cold. She tucked a piece of drenched hair behind her ear while moving in place trying to keep warm.

"No, I saw my mums face. She was trying not to laugh and that's what made _me_ laugh." Ginny giggled. Hermione just sighed and looked around. The rain was settling a bit.

"I think I'm just gonna leave-"

"No! Stay! Come to the reception." Ginny suggested. Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why? I already ruined the wedding. I don't need anymore awkward looks and mumbles from anyone else." Hermione blamed herself for what happened. Ginny just hugged her.

"It's not Ron's fault that he was thinking of you and still loves you. I mean, it's more than obvious. You should've seen….Lavender was crying while walking down the aisle and she got so pissed at Ron when he yawned in the middle of the aisle and my dad was laughing." Ginny giggled trying to make it all funny. Hermione still felt bad though. She just felt embarrassed. The sun started to come out slowly and it finally stopped raining. "See? It's already shaping up to be a better day." Ginny told Hermione still trying to convince her. The music started again in the church signaling that the wedding was over and the bells on top of the church rung. Ginny and Hermione stood to the side so that everyone can come out. They poured out of the church and barely cheered. They didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Hermione and Ginny just stood behind the crowd. Ron and Lavender came out of he church trying to look happy but Lavender obviously looked pissed. Her smile was so fake and Ron's cheeks were still rosy as he tried to hurry to the limo. They waved at everyone and Ron helped her into the limo. Ron was gonna hear an earful from her.

"Hermione." Harry said pushing his way through the crowd. Hermione smiled and hugged him. "That was crazy huh? Lavender didn't even want to look at Ron after what he did. Good job!" Harry said hugging her.

"No, no good job. I've ruined everything. I shouldn't have came." she said about to walk away but Harry pulled her back by her arm.

"No, don't go. Come with us to the reception." Harry said and that was out of the question.

"I told her to come!" Ginny exclaimed showing Hermione that it was gonna be ok.

"I can't! Do you know how many people are upset at me?" Hermione shrieked.

"No one. Ron's mum was trying to stifle her laugh and everyone was glad he said the wrong name because he's not supposed to be with her!" Harry informed her. She still felt bad. She felt bad because Ron was in trouble with Lavender and she knew he would get stressed out.

- - -

She looks gorgeous. Draco thought. Draco was in the home town of Hermione Granger and he was hiding on the side of the building across the street from a church he located her at. Her wet hair flowed down her back and her cheeks were flustered. What was she doing there? Draco looked at the crowd and he looked behind everyone and saw Weasel coming out with Brown noser in a tuxedo and a wedding dress. Ahhh….their wedding day. Granger must be so sad. Such a shame. She was just hanging out with Potter and the girl Weasel. She looked the same except more fuller. She must have eaten a little after school. Those curves and her whole figure. He laughed and made a smug smile thinking about how he had sex with her. Her body sure looked fuller. After so long trying to find her, there she was just mere meters away from him. He couldn't do anything because there were too many people there. He would have her though. He knew where she was but now it was just a matter of time to get her alone.

- - -

Hermione looked around at the Hall. It was where the reception was taking place. There were floating candles all over the place and everyone she knew attended the reception. Hermione's hair was at ease after Ginny put a frizzing spell on her. Ginny and Harry danced with each other and accompanied Hermione at times. Hermione felt so uncomfortable so she mostly either stood in the corner or by the bar making small chat with the bartender. She saw Ron and Lavender arguing the whole time and Lavender cried trying not to make a big scene but she eventually did. The band consisted of 3 famous giants and 2 small goblins which the band was conveniently named Giants and Goblins. They played nice jazz music for everyone to dance to and they were really good and well dressed for the occasion which was weird to see them like that.

"Hello, Hermione!" a drunken Mr. Weasley went up to Hermione as she turned around.

"H-hey…Mr. Weasley." Hermione said in a nervous tone. He was the only other guest she talked to besides Harry or Ginny.

"It's funny how this wedding turned out." he laughed and Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and let out a nervous laughter.

"Sure is." she said nervously not knowing exactly how he felt about the whole thing. It really didn't seem to bother him though. Even though he was drunk.

Hermione looked around and she saw Mrs. Weasley talking to Ron as he frantically waved his hands in the air trying to talk to her. He was probably asking her how to get Lavender to forgive him but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem like she cared much about Lavender. She comforted Ron but….she didn't give him much advice. Ron just huffed and walked away as Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione and winked while taking a sip of her champagne. Hermione waved hi to her and she looked more around. Lavender was yelling at Harry and Ginny because they were trying to get her to calm down for the sakes of Ron and the guests. She just lifted her white satin dress ands stomped away. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and shrugged and went back to dancing like nothing. Ron approached Lavender and the both were arguing in the corner now and Ron took a hold of her shoulders looking into her eyes. Hermione got closer to see what was going on leaving a drunken Mr. Weasley to talk to himself. It looked for a sec as if Ron was talking some sense into her as he cupped her face. Both paused for a moment as Ron searched her eyes for a reaction. Lavender looked down and she lifted her hand and slapped Ron right across the face and locked herself in the bathroom. Ron stood there with his face to the side and he gave up. Hermione just turned around and walked away. She grabbed her purse and was walking towards the door to leave feeling like she should just leave since she's caused enough damage. Hermione suddenly felt a tight grip around her upper arm and someone pulled her away as she stumbled in her heels.

"Ow! Hey!" she yelled as she saw Ron pulling her to a room. He swung her into the room and she nearly fell leaning on a piano stored in there and he slammed the door shut and Hermione grabbed her upper arm in pain. "Ronald! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled in soreness rubbing her arm.

"What were you doing showing up at my wedding?" he hissed at her demanding an answer. She was speechless.

"Because Ronald! I-I needed closure. I kept denying to myself that you were getting married. This was the _only_ way for me to get over you!" she yelled into his face.

"You have no right to show up! You totally threw me off guard!" he yelled back locking the door so no one can come in and she just sneered.

"You invited me to your wedding! If you didn't want me to come, you should've just said something! Don't you dare blame me!" Hermione shouted as Ron strided the room with his hands on his hips. He looked so heated. He started to unbutton his sleeves and rolled them up and he loosened his tie and threw it aside in anger and continued to pace the room. Hermione just crossed her arms rubbing her forehead and leaning on the piano. "You think this is easy for me?" Hermione then said and Ron stopped pacing and he stared at her.

"Do you think it was easy for me? You don't know what I've been through this whole time. Finding out you slept with Malfoy and right when I started to forgive you, you were carrying his baby, which by the way, you led me to think it was mine!" he said knocking over a small stature from the end table. Hermione just scoffed at him

"Forgive me? I should be the one to forgive you for leaving me for her! I was upset and I knew I made a mistake and after that, I couldn't stop thinking about you because I felt guilty for trying to get back at you but you hurt me so much, Ronald!" she yelled and Ron just let out a frustrated groaned and he rubbed his face rubbing his fingers through his ginger hair. "Till this day, I still can't stop thinking about you Ron! That's why I needed to come to move on!" Hermione confessed.

"Do _you_ think I can?! Do you think a day goes by _without_ me thinking about you?! How I have to go home to her knowing that its _not_ you I'm coming home to. I have to wake up to her face knowing that its _not_ you I'm waking up to. I had to stand at that alter, and marry her knowing It wasn't _you_ I was spending the rest of my life with!" he yelled.

"That's not my fault! You can't get over the whole fact that I had a baby with someone else who I haven't even talked to for a year!" she yelled and Ron looked at her. Hermione stared back at him and they both stared at each other wondering how in the world did it come to this? They loved each other so much and now they were fighting. Always fighting. It was never gonna be the same. They were two different people now. Hermione had her life with her new baby and Ron was married now.

"Are you moving on?" he then asked catching Hermione off guard with such a question.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, you came to my wedding for closure and you saw me up there with her….did-did you get your closure? Are you over me now?" he asked looking at her with his hands on his hips. Hermione looked at him with a glazed look in her eyes. He looked at her like he used to when they were going out.

"Are you over me?" she then asked. He gulped and didn't answer. He just looked down and let out a deep sigh and he rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. None answered each others questions and silence fell in the room.

"I-I think I'm just gonna leave." Hermione said grabbing her coat that she put in the room.

"Yeah….I think its best that you do." Ron said walking her to the door rubbing the back of his neck. She turned to him to give him one last look.

"Goodbye, Ronald." she looked him in the eye not knowing what else to say or do. She got what she came for…closure….and now there was nothing else to do but to move on as best as she could and raise her baby.

She was about to open the door but Ron slammed the door shut and he pulled her into him by the hips and kissed her. It was such a deep and affectionate kiss and Hermione was caught off guard. Both of his hands were on the sides of her cheeks as her hands were at his elbows. He broke this kiss and he let her go as he scratched his forehead with his thumb. He didn't know what he did or what to do next. Hermione lifted her hand up to her lips stunned at what now happened. It was just an impulse but it felt like it was something he needed to do.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Hermione dropped her jacket, grabbed his face and she kissed him back cutting him off while kissing him even deeper this time making him stagger back a bit hitting the bookshelf next to the door. Her fingers ran through his hair and his hands were set on the small of her back. They both stumbled across the room kissing and knocking over things that were in their path. It has been too long since they've touched each other like this and they've both longed for this. Ron pinned Hermione against the wall and he pulled down one of the straps on her shoulder and kissed her neck biting it a bit. Hermione threw her head back breathing hard and she undid his shirt. It felt like Hogwarts all over again. Only better. Their hearts were pumping and adrenaline was rushing through them. From how rough they were making out, they both knew what each other desired. There was no denying it. Their parts rubbed up against each other and Hermione lifted her leg up near Ron's hip maneuvering her hips showing him that she wanted him. Ron undid his pants with one hand while rubbing her lifted thigh and he made his pants fall to the ground he kicked them off carelessly and Hermione took down her panties kicking them off. They both knew what they longed for. She kissed Ron's neck while licking it and Ron hiked up her dress caressing her upper thighs and grabbing at the flesh of her butt and pulled her up. He quickly then carried her to a nearby bar table and he sat her down there while knocking off wine and shot glasses there were on it. He did this all without ceasing to kiss Hermione. His boxers were down revealing his hardened and erect manhood and Hermione scooted closer towards the edge of the table and he entered her there with one swift move like it was imperative to have her now. So many sensations were going through both of them. Love, lust, want….It was something that happened so quickly, but needed no time to think about because they both wanted it right there and then. Ron kissed her chest as she took in the familiar feeling of him inside of her.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione moaned in such an affectionate tone while panting. He held her closer to him as he sucked on her neck a bit.

"Hermione…" he groaned out pushing himself deeper inside of her making her moan and she scratched his back now. Hermione wrapped her legs around him tighter letting him enter her more now. She bit her lower lip panting and Ron rubbed his nose on her neck while kissing her. They both moved their hips in sync. The music can be heard from far away and the room they were in was dark but dimly lit by the moon through the windows. Beads of sweat started form on both of their bodies as they exchanged fluids. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron more pulling him into her more and he pulled her hips in further. He rubbed his hands up and down her hips and up her dress caressing her stomach. No words were spoken the whole time except the moans of each others names. At one point Ron lifted his head from her chest to look up at her and she looked into his eyes. A look meant a thousand words. There was nothing but love in them. Ron inspected her face as her eyes fluttered of the great sensation. Ron kissed her so deeply at he pushed deeper into her. Hermione groaned and moaned as she felt him hitting her spot now.

"Oh, Ron…make love to me harder." Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes and he grabbed her flesh harder and thrusted into her more making her moan louder.

"Oh, Hermione…I'm almost near…" he muffled into her neck. She was almost near too. Ron pulled Hermione's strap to her dress more and he sucked on her nipple making her moan more. She felt herself building up inside of her feminine area. For a second, she tried to hold back but Ron pushed inside of her more making her cum.

"Ron! Ohhhh!" Hermione moaned out as he pushed into her a couple of more times before emptying himself into her.

"Hermione….ohh…my gods…." he groaned after he came all the way in her. He leaned his head on her chest and she leaned her head on his head as she continued to sit on top of the bar. They both panted holding each other feeling clammy. Hermione's hands slicked down Ron's back because of the sweat. Ron pulled his limp member out of her and he kissed her neck. It was emotional for the both of them. It was wrong because Ron was a married man now but…they couldn't deny their love for each other. Ron looked into Hermione's glazed over eyes and Hermione ran her fingers in Ron's hair and she looked back into his.

"I love you, Hermione. I'm so sorry." he said with his voice starting to crackle as he leaned his head back on her chest and kissing it so delicately. Hermione kissed his forehead and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you too, Ron. I'm sorry about everything too." she whispered. Ron was in big trouble but that was the last thing on his mind. Only one thing was on their minds now and it was the only thing that mattered to them at that moment. It was the love they always had for each other and the love they just made to show it.

* * *

OK. This is STILL a HGDM story. Im just trying to build up tension. I didnt want to say it now but people are already losing faith in the whole HG&DM love triangle but its still there.


End file.
